When Fate is Not With You
by Kags Jane
Summary: One day, Kagome and Kouga's child meets Kikyo and Inuyasha's child while hunting for food. It was love at first sight but their parents forbid them to see each other. It's my first fanfiction so it's kinda short. Please review! KagXKouga 2nd chappy up!
1. Unexpected Meeting

Really nervous! First fanfiction! Please review and no flames. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters though I wish I really, really did like a lot of other people. P (I talk to much)

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

It had been about 2 years after the big war with Naraku and he was now dead. Miroku and Sango had gotten married, Inuyasha made a foolish decision and chose Kikyo over Kagome and Kagome was left to marry Kouga. Shippo had found true love and Kirara had children with black Kirara. It was the perfect and peaceful life. Exactly one year later, Kagome and Kikyo both had children. Kagome's child had a small brown ponytail and a long tail like Kouga's. He was named Yousha. Kikyo's child had long raven hair and ears like Inuyasha. Her name was Sakura. A month after the two children were born, Inuyasha and Kagome had went to the sacred tree because it was the anniversary of the day they met.

* * *

Kagome crept out of the wolf den and ran far enough from the den so that no one would be able to hear her. She blew her whistle that she had always used when she needed Kirara. Soon after, she saw Kirara fly and land in front of her. Kagome climbed on and they flew to the tree. At the same time, Inuyasha had escaped Kikyo and secretly ran to the tree. Just as Kagome and Inuyasha arrived, they bumped into each other.

"W-What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered.

"I-I don't know but I should be asking you the same thing".

After two minutes of silence, Kagome finally got the nerve to talk.

_Come on Kagome, you can do this!_

"You remembered didn't you?" Kagome leaped up trying to conceal the fact that she was sweating to death.

Kagome saw Inuyasha look at her.

_Oh no! Did I say the wrong thing?_

"Remembered what?"

"T-The day we met here".

_I said it! I said it!_

Kagome put on a tiny smile.

Inuyasha noticed it. "Yeah, I guess".

"So….how's life been going?" Kagome said trying to start a conversation.

"Just fine! It's better than any life you could possibly have with that flea-bag."

"Hey!" Kagome jumped up, "I didn't say anything about that dead clay figure you married! Did I? No! So what's the deal being so mean to me about marrying Kouga? Huh? Well, I bet you have nothing to say about it because you regret marrying that dead lady!"

"Humph! So she was dead once. So?" was Inuyasha's only reply.

"You forget. She killed you Inuyasha even if Naraku tricked her. Boy, was she dumb falling for a half breed like you." Kagome shouted furiously.

"And I bet you regret even having to stand with that mutt all day and night."

"Well, at least he and I have the same opinion about you, you waste of space in this world!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome got onto Kirara's back and said, "Come on Kirara, I see something's haven't changed".

On the ride back to the den, she said "Humph! I don't even know why I bothered coming! It's not like I care!"

Inuyasha got up and ran back to Kikyo.

* * *

I editted it but its still short. Sorry! Please review! No flames please! 


	2. Grown Up

Woo hoo! Second chapter! Please review and no flames. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters though I wish I really, really did like a lot of other people.

* * *

Chapter 2: Grown Up

The children were now 11 yrs. old.

"Kagome, I'm going with Yousha to find some food!" Kouga said one morning.

"Sure, just don't come back too late," Kagome said.

"Bye mom!" Yousha shouted as he left the den with Kouga.

Kagome sighed as soon as they left.

"Is something wrong, Lady Kagome?" Hakkaku asked.

"How many times have I told you two to only call me Kagome? And no, nothing is wrong, I was just thinking about something."

_The encounter I had with Inuyasha……_

"I'm sorry Lad-Sist-Kagome" Hakkaku said.

"Me too" Ginta said.

_If we didn't say sorry she probably would've had Kouga beat our heads off. Good thing her highness is nice, _Ginta and Hakkaku thought.

"That's better." Kagome sighed again.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Will you stop playing and help me out for once?" Kikyo demanded. "You're no different from Sakura in behaviour!"

"Mom! I'm more mature than dad!" Sakura yelled from her room.

"Oh be quiet Sakura! It's not like you help with anything!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Are you kidding me dad? The only thing you ever help with is aggravating Buyou!" Sakura screamed.

A sweat drop falls on Kikyo's head. Vein pop on Kikyo's head.

"Now be quiet you two and stop bickering! I only need someone to go hunt for food! If you two won't then I will!" Kikyo shouted.

Inuyasha stops messing around with Buyou.

"Oh no you don't! a demon can easily sneak up on you! I'm going!" Inuyasha said as he stomped out the door.

As soon as Inuyasha left, Sakura came down from her room and stood beside Kikyo.

"Mom, how did you-" Sakura began.

"It always works." Kikyo replied.

"Mom, I'm going to go look for food too! I know the best place to look for fish! I'll be right back and I will not get hunted by a demon! Don't worry!" Sakura yelled as she ran out the door.

* * *

"Wow! Dad! Look at all that fish! Let's split up. You can go look in the woods and I'll get tons of fish!" Yousha said excitedly.

"Um…..ok but be careful or demons around these places." Kouga warned as he ran off into the woods.

Yousha began looking for fish.

When Sakura reached the lake, she spotted Yousha who didn't spot her.

_Oh wow! What a cute guy! _

* * *

Hiya! I know, I know. It's really really short. I can't help it! It's my first time and it isn't easy for me! Anyways, please reivew and no flames...PLZ! 


	3. Parents

Disclaimer: Don't own. But even if I did, I wouldn't share Kouga with anyone! Mufufufufu! (I know it's supposed to be Mua ha ha ha but I like Mufufufu better!)

* * *

Chapter 3: Parents

_Oh wow! What a cute guy_

Yousha looked up and saw Sakura standing there gazing at him.

"Huh?" Yousha said. He looked puzzled.

_Nice girl. Looks like mom._

"Hi." Yousha said to Sakura.

"H-h-h-i!" Sakura said as she stuttered.

"You look like a dog demon. Are you?"

"Partly. Are you a wolf demon?"

"Partly as well. What do you mean by partly?"

"I'm a half demon because my mom is human and my dad is a half demon named Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha huh? Well my mom is human and my dad is a wolf demon names Kouga."

"Kouga? So…..what were you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Catching fish, how about you?"

"Fish, FISH! I gotta catch fish right now!" Sakura paniced.

"Ha ha! You forgot about all he fish around our legs?"

"Heh…..yah…"

Sakura jumped on schools of fish and caught many where as Yousha stepped on them and picked them up wrapped them up with string then putting them on his back.

"Hey, you! Whats your name?" He said as he turned and walked.

"Huh? My name? My name is Sakura, how about you?

"My name is Yousha. See you tomorrow here?"

"Okay." Sakura answered and smiled.

_Strange girl._

_Nice guy._

"-And then he said his mom was human and his dad's name was…..Kou-something….DAD! ARE YOU LISTENING!" Sakura screamed at her dad.

"Yah, Was the guy's name Kouga by any chance?" Inuyasha asked.

"YAH! That's the name of his dad!

"Give ma a moment Sakura." Inuyasha said as he left her room.

Moments later, Kikyo came stomping in into Sakura's room with a red and angry face.

"I FORBID YOU TO SEE THAT BOY!" Kikyo yelled as she stomped out of the room.

"Dad…." Sakura said.

"Sorry Sakura but he's Kagome's kid and Kouga's kid."

"Dad….who's Kagome?"

"Long story short, she's like your mom's twin."

"Oh…." Sakura said.

"Ya know, you look a lot like Kagome!"

"Ya mean like mom?"

"Yah…." Inuyasha left the room.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You met a girl that looks like mom and….." Kouga said.

"And her dad's name is Inuyasha."

"Dog turd……" Kouga mumbled.

"Huh?" Yousha asked.

"Never mind, just don't tell mom and don't go near her ever again."

"But!"

"NO BUTS! STAY AWAY!"

Their whole trip back to the den was silent.

* * *

SHORTY! Plz R&R! Thank you! Meanwhile, read my other fanficts! Thanks! 


	4. Twins

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Yousha and Sakura!

* * *

Chapter 4: Twins

Their whole trip back to the den was silent.

"I-It's no-no-no-not FAIR!" Sakura managed to say while weeping on her bed.

"I-I hiccup just me-met the cu-cutest guy in the whole world an-and I'm no-no-not allowed to s-s-s-see him!" Sakura burst into another set of tears.

"Dad! I know your th-e -erehiccup there!" Sakura said as she threw a pillow against the door.

Inuyasha walked in.

"Sakura, if you really want to see him, I'll take you to him, BUT ONLY ONCE!" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

Sakura ran into Inuyasha arms.

"Th-thank you daddy!" She shouted.

"Shut up! If Kikyo hears, she won't let you now be quiet and let's go! She doesn't have our dog senses to tell." Inuyasha said.

"Mom! This is unfair!" Yousha said after telling Kagome everything about Sakura even though he wasn't supposed to.

"Yousha! This is the 88th time you've said that! I don't make your dad's decisions!" Kagome said after her vein popped.

"Sorry, but this really is unfair! I've only seen her once and-" Yousha was cut off.

"He's Kikyo's kid so no!" Kagome said.

"Who's Kikyo?" Yousha asked.

"I'm her reincarnation." Kagome said.

"Ok." Yousha said knowing that he had changed the topic.

"But it's unfair!" Yousha started again.

This time Kagome stood up.

"That's enough! I'll take you to her one more time if you will just shut up!" Kagome said.

"Yes! I knew my annoying act would work!" Yousha whispered to himself.

Kagome and Yousha walked up to the ledge of the cliff and Kagome blew her whistle.

"Mom, why did you-" Yousha was stopped when a huge wind blew in his face. He opened his eyes to see an enormous cat demon with fire on it's legs in front of him flying.

The cat licked Kagome.

"Mom, who's that?" Yousha asked curiously.

"An old friend name Kirara." Kagome answered with a smile.

"Hey Kirara! Meet my son, Yousha!" Kagome said to Kirara.

Kirara went up to Yousha and sniffed him while Yousha backed up. Then Kirara licked him and Kagome got on Kirara's back.

"Let's go Yousha! I want to see this girl that look's so much like me!" Kagome said as Yousha got on Kirara's back.

"Sakura!" Yousha yelled as he saw Sakura standing there with a half dog demon standing behind her.

"Yousha! I thought you weren't going to come!" Sakura yelled.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mom? You know him?" Yousha asked.

"Yes, I used to, before he married Kikyo." Kagome said coldly.

_Yikes! Mom's giving me goosebumps._

_Dad must've did something really bad to have gotten that lady so angry, she really does look like me!_

"Yousha! You were right! That girl really does look like me!"

"Yes. I'm Sakura! Nice to meet you miss…" Sakura said trying to sound polite.

"Higurashi, Ms. Higurashi, but you can call me Kagome. Wow! You're so polite!" Kagome said.

"Thank you Kagome!" Sakura said and smiled.

"Sakura, I forgot to ask you last time, how old are you?" Yousha asked.

"I'm 11! I just turned 11 yesterday!" Sakura said.

"Wow! Me too…mom? Am I….?" Yousha asked.

"Yes, you're her twin." Kagome answered.

"Feh! How can that be? You two were born from two different people!" Inuyasha said finally speaking up.

"Two people with the same soul!" Yousha said.

"You right!" Sakura said. Wow! Yousha! I'm your twin!"

"That's so cool!" Yousha said.

"Yousha, it's getting late! Kouga is going to start wondering where you are." Kagome said.

"Okay! Bye Sakura!" Yousha said as Kagome and him climbed onto Kirara.

"And one more thing, Kirara, tell Miroku and Sango I said Hi." Inuyasha said.

"Miroku?" Yousha asked.

"Sango?" Sakura asked.

"Old friends." Kagome said as she giggled and Kirara flew up and away.

Next Day

"Mom, who's Miroku and Sango?" Yousha asked curiously as he woke up to find Kagome already awake.

"Miroku and Sango." Kagome said as she sighed.

"Huh?" Yousha asked.

"They're really old friends. They use to travel with us and together we were a team, including Shippo and Inuyasha as well."

"Shippo?" Yousha asked.

"We always traveled, everywhere to find shards of the sacred jewel, and to slay Naraku." Kagome said.

"Naraku?" Yousha asked. He was getting confused.

"Yes, Naraku, he deceived all of us and we fell into traps if his. He was extremely powerful and he had most of the shards because of…Kikyo." She said Kikyo in a low tone.

"Naraku was also a half demon but had many full demon incarnations under his power."

"When we finally managed to slay him, we all split up and that's when Miroku and Sango got married, and Inuyasha….married Kikyo." Kagome said Kikyo in a low tone again.

"Mom, if you are Kikyo's reincarnation, wouldn't she hae to be dead…unless…." Yousha asked stopping.

"Unless, she was revived in a clay body. I almost lost my soul that time but I was saved." Kagome said.

"Mom, I always thought you weren't up for these things. I thought you never traveled and were just like any other human." Yousha said.

"I'm not just any human, I'm a reincarnated priestess." Kagome said finally telling him.

"You're a-a priestess?" Yousha asked gasping.

* * *

If you're wondering why every chapter is so short, it's because this story is just plain short! Anyways, plz R&R 


End file.
